DESTRUCTION OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: Seen this on Facebook earlier "MY FRIEND GOT IN TROUBLE FOR "DESTRUCTION OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY." GUESS WHAT SHE DID? SHE GAVE HER HUSBAND A HICKEY. HER HUSBAND IS A MARINE. THE HICKEY WAS VISIBLE WHILE HE WAS IN UNIFORM, SO SHE GOT A CALL SAYING, "YOU HARMED GOVERNMENT PROPERTY, DON'T DO IT AGAIN." I'M DYING someone fic this please" so I so I did a Clintasha military AU of it.


**Seen this on Facebook earlier  
"seekoutstarlight:  
narutowiener:  
AHAHAHAHHAA MY FRIEND GOT IN TROUBLE FOR "DESTRUCTION OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY." GUESS WHAT SHE DID? SHE GAVE HER HUSBAND A HICKEY. HER HUSBAND IS A MARINE. THE HICKEY WAS VISIBLE WHILE HE WAS IN UNIFORM, SO SHE GOT A CALL SAYING, "YOU HARMED GOVERNMENT PROPERTY, DON'T DO IT AGAIN." I'M DYING  
someone fic this please"  
so I did a Clintasha military AU of it. Let me know what you think; Constructive reviews welcomed :)**

Natasha moaned as she felt Clint trail soft kisses down her body. This was their third round and Clint didn't seem like he wanted to stop. Despite knowing he needed to be up early for representing the troops at a meeting tomorrow before returning to base to train new recruits. "Clint. Fuck. Please," she moaned as he took her right nipple in his mouth, groaning in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on the nub. "Fuck.. Baby," she gasped as he switched to her other breast, repeating his actions.

"Yes, Tasha," he whispered as he began to trail butterfly kisses down her body until he reached her naval. He slid out his tongue and ran it over and into her belly button, making her squirm underneath him.

"Stop being such a tease, Clinton," she moaned as he began to lay biting kisses down to her sex. "Fuck. Baby," she moaned, bucking her hips slightly as he licked her clit slowly while he trailed his fingers over her breasts teasingly.

"You're the tease whom I learnt it from, Tasha," he murmured before dragging his left hand down her body to join his mouth at the apex of her thighs. "Oh God, Tasha. You're so wet. Is this all for me?" he teased as he slid two fingers into her.

Natasha moaned loudly and grabbed her husband's hair, threading her fingers through the sandy strands as he began his slow torture of eating her out. "Oh God. Please. Don't stop," she requested as he added another finger into her wet entrance.

"Never knew I was God, Tasha," he whispered into her before running his tongue over her clit teasingly. "Baby. You're dripping," he commented as he added a fourth finger inside her cunt.

Natasha's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clint sucked hard on her clit. "Clint," she panted before she screamed in pleasure as she came around her husband's fingers. "Fuck," she whispered as she calmed down from her climax, her fingers massaging his scalp as he lapped all her juices from her lower lips and his fingers.

Clint smiled as he kissed his way back up her body before claiming her lips hungrily, letting her taste herself in his mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, running his tongue over hers teasingly.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered before flipping them over so she was on top of him. She grinned as she began to trail butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach. He wouldn't let her travel too far down his body, pulling her up so she straddled his lap. They kissed hungrily as she lowered herself slowly onto his length while kissing him gently.

They both moaned loudly in pleasure as they fit perfectly together, their bodies moulding in perfect match. "Oh God. Natasha. You're so fucking tight," he whispered as he sat up, his arms wrapping snugly around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"No. You're just so thick," she whispered as she felt him suck on her neck hungrily, leaving yet another mark. "Oh God. Clint. Fuck yes," she moaned as she moved at a slow pace on his member. She brought her own lips to his neck, leaving her own mark on his skin.

Clint moved his right hand down her body to her sex, using his thumb and forefinger to play with clit. "Fuck. Natasha, you feel so good," he murmured before taking her left nipple in his mouth. He used his free hand to help guide her hips so they could meet each other's thrusts.

"Y- You're. Not so bad. Yourself," she teased as her breathing began to increase with each thrust. "Fuck. Clint. I'm. Not going to. Last much longer," she whispered into his ear as he moved his lips to her other breast.

Clint smiled against her skin and nodded. "Come on, Tasha," he whispered against her wet nipple. "I want you to come for me," he whispered.

Natasha screamed in pleasure as she came around him, pulling him into his own climax as she did so, both of them screaming and shouting each other's name as loud as possible.

"Clint!"

"Natasha!"

They collapsed onto the bed, both panting in an effort to regain their breath, Natasha still on top of him.

"Fuck. That was good," she whispered into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and back softly as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"Good. Glad you enjoyed," he whispered into her hair before kissing her right temple lovingly. "I love you, Sweetheart," Clint whispered into her hair as he used his left hand to stroke her hair gently while he intertwined his right fingers with her left hand.

"I love you too, Clint," she whispered against his skin, tightening her hold on his fingers, letting his heartbeat soothe her into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

Natasha smiled as Clint placed a kiss to their son's head before kissing her softly. "Be careful," she told him as he pulled away from her lips.

"It's a meeting and training, Tasha. I'll be fine. But I will be careful just for you and Erik," he whispered, pecking her lips again. "I'll see you tonight," he added, tickling Erik once more before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Natasha smiled before turning her head to her son. "Come on, Мой Малютка. Let's go get the shopping," she said to her six-month-old, smiling as he babbled excitedly when she lifted him into her arms.

* * *

Natasha glanced at her mobile, panic striking her as she read the caller's ID. She immediately picked it up. "Coulson. What's wrong?" she asked, panic evident in her voice. Had something happened to Clint?

"Mrs. Barton, I regret to inform you that you harmed government property. I'm contacting you to ask you; don't do it again," Coulson informed her, his voice calm and very serious.

Natasha glanced down at her six-month-old son as he chewed on his stuffed toy Hawk, grinning up at her as he babbled away to himself. "Captain Coulson, I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything wrong," she replied, racking her brain for what she could have possibly done wrong.

"You'll see when Lieutenant Barton returns home, Mrs. Barton. I hope you have a good day. Say hi to Erik for me."

Natasha couldn't help but frown at the phone as Phil hung up. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

Clint groaned as he returned home; training had been a bitch. All he wanted to do now was spend time with his wife and their baby boy. He'd brought home Thai take-out as a threat for Natasha as well. He smiled as Lucky greeted him at the front door. "Tasha, I'm home," he called out, rubbing Lucky's head as he walked into the kitchen.

Natasha was feeding Erik his bottle, lifting her head to smile at her husband in greeting. He walked over to her, placed the take-out bag on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, leaning down and kissing her softly.

When Natasha pulled away, she glanced down at Clint's neck. "Clint… What the fuck happened to your neck?" she asked, glancing up at her husband.

Clint grinned as he remembered the jokes he'd earned from Coulson, Rogers and Wilson. "You don't remember what we were doing last night?" he teased, pulling her closer.

Natasha's eyes slid closed as she remembered last night and she groaned. "Yes, I do. But I'm going to kill Phil," she replied, making it Clint's turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked, hesitant to hear what Coulson had said to his wife.

He rang me earlier and told me that I had harmed government property and to not do it again," she informed him, rolling her eyes when he started laughing. "It wasn't funny when I got the call earlier, not knowing what the fuck I had done wrong," she complained, shaking her head and stepping back from Clint. "I've waited six hours to find out what the fuck I had done wrong."

Clint cupped her face gently and leaned down to peck her lips lovingly. "I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise. And help you get back at Phil. Is that okay?" he whispered against her lips.

Natasha nodded and pulled away when Erik pulled his own head away from his bottle. She smiled as Clint took their baby boy in his own arms, gently placing his head over his shoulder as he burped him. "As long as the food is Thai, I don't care," she informed him with a smirk.

Clint grinned and placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "You wound me, Tasha," he told her, sneaking a kiss off of her. "Of course it's Thai. I know you so well," he replied, grinning at her happily.

Natasha smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning you want a repeat of last night as well," she stated rather than asked, smirking when Clint's eyes widen. Stepping forward and patting his cheek gently, she informed him, "Oh dear husband of mine, you seem to forget that I know you just as well. Despite the fact that our actions in the bedroom are deemed as ' _Destruction Of Government Property.'_ "

Clint grinned cheekily. "It's the best type of _'Destruction Of Government Property'_ in my opinion," he replied cheekily.

Natasha's smirk grew. "Then I'll make sure there's more proof," she whispered huskily before walking into the dining-room, putting an extra sway to her hips.

Clint shifted Erik to look at the giggling six-month-old. "Looks like you're heading to bed early tonight, Buddy. Mama and I have more damage to Government Property to do," he whispered conspiringly to his son.

Erik only giggled in reply, making Clint grin. It seemed like if they kept on destroying government property the way they did, Erik was going to have a little brother or sister soon….

 **So, was it worth the trouble? :)**


End file.
